Remus Gedanken
by lysia lupin
Summary: kurz und das erste was ich je geschrieben hab......Remus liebt Lily .....aber nur für sich.....Chap 3 online aber SLASH wers nicht mag sollte es nicht lesen
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,also das ist meine erste FF und alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling,nur die Gedanken gehören mir.Aussedem verdien ich hiermit nichts.

Auf Wunsch von einer Freundin poste ich den Text.

Würd mich interessieren,was ihr dazu sagt.

Ausserdem such ich noch eine Betaleserin,die sich durch 15 Chaps quält.(Snape/Neue Figur (ich weiß Mary-Sue kommt nicht so gut aber vielleicht mags mal einer lesen,spielt zu Rumtreiberzeit und dann in Harrys 7.Jahr)

* * *

Gedanken 

Es war eine Nacht des zunehmenden Mondes.

Wie so oft sass er am Fenster und schaute in die sternenklare Nacht.

Das leise atmen seiner Freunde im Hintergrund träumt er sich davon.

Warum konnte er nicht so sein wie seine Freunde?

Sicher,er war nicht unansehlich,doch unendlich viele Narben zeichnen seinen Körper.

Talent besitzt er-ohne Frage,dennoch unfähig den Dämon in seinem Innern zu bekämpfen.

Machtlos ihn zu vernichten.

Abhängig von der Zeit,gnadenlos gefangen in den stets wiederkehrenden Vollmondnächten.

Transformiert in ein Wesen,dass er nie sein wollte.

Er wollte frei sein!

Frei zu entscheiden was mit ihm geschieht.

Frei von der Angst,den Schmerzen und der Sehnsucht nach Liebe.

Er wollte lieben.-Offen!

Es fühlen,zeigen,leben.

Herausschreien in die Nacht.

Und da war SIE wieder.Ihr Antlitz in den Sternen.

Ihre Augen,ihre Lippen,ihr Duft verfolgte ihn.Bittersüßer Schmerz erfüllt ihn.

Er hörte und spürte sie.Ihre zarten Hände wenn sie ihn tröstete,für ihn da war-als Freundin.

Seine unendliche Liebe zu ihr jedoch vertraute er nur dem Mond an.

Dem,der doch sein Schicksal bestimmte.

Der ihn leiden lies.

Er will nicht,dass sie ihn so sieht.

Deshalb schweigt er.

Verschweigt seine Liebe.

Doch er berührt sie,küsst sie ,gesteht ihr seine Gefühle - aber nur in seinem Herzen.

Sein Blick fällt auf zwei Gestalten im Hof.

Kaum zu erkennen in der Dunkelheit doch er wusste genau wer es war.

Viel zu gut.

Ihr rot-blondes Haar schimmert golden in dem wenigen Licht der Nacht.

Er wünscht sich an die Stelle seines besten Freundes.

Wünscht sich einmal James Potter zu sein.Nur für diesen Kuss.

Eine einsame Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg.

Er schliesst die Augen für einen Moment und kehrt zu seinem Bett zurück.

Müdigkeit macht sich in ihm breit und ein letztes mal für heute ruft sein Herz ihren Namen.

LILY

Ein letztes Mal bevor sie sich in seinem Traum treffen.

Gewiss,dass es dort nur sie beide gibt.

Gewiss,dass es jede Nacht wieder geschieht.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo,hier mal eine andere Fiction zum Thema Remus Gedanken.

Diesmal aus seiner Sicht.

Alle Personen gehören wie immer JK und ich verdien kein Geld damit.

Ein riesen großes DANKE an alle meine Reviewer.

* * *

Remus Gedanken-die Hochzeit

'Sei nicht so nervös Remus!Lächle!Es sind Deine Freunde' sage ich mir immer wieder selbst während ich James und Sirius beobachte wie sie rumalbern.Peter steht kichernd daneben.

Leise Musik setzt ein und ich stelle mich neben Sirius.Eine Tür öffnet sich und die Sonne geht auf.

Langsam kommt sie auf uns zu,lächelt uns an.

James ergreift ihre Hand und der Beamte beginnt mit der Zeremonie.

Ich starre sie an und träume mich hinweg.

Stelle mir vor ich sei an der Stelle meines Freundes.

Ich würde ihre Hand halten,in ihre wunderschönen Augen schaun,wissen sie wäre für immer mein.MEIN!Oh was würde ich dafür geben,das Glück zu haben sie lieben zu dürfen ohne Angst und Reue.Angst ihr nicht Gerecht zu werden,Angst sie zu verletzen,Reue meinem Freund gegenüber,der sie liebt .

"Sollte jemand etwas gegen diese Verindung haben so spreche er jetzt oder schweige für immer"

Mit diesen Worten holt mich die Stimme des Beamten wieder zurück.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde will ich reagieren.Vortretten,schreien,dass ich sie liebe.

Doch meine Vernunft hält mich zurück.Was soll sie mit mir?Mir-einem Werwolf.

Was könnte ich ihr bieten ausser meiner Liebe.

Leises Kichern.

Und dann -die alles entscheidenen Fragen.

"Willst Du Lily Evans den hier anwesenden James Potter zu Deinem Mann nehmen-so antworte mit Ja."

"Ja-ich will!"

Ein tiefer Stich durchfährt mein Herz und nur aus der Ferne nehme ich die gleich Frage an James gerichtet wahr.

"Ja-ich will!"

James laute Stimme und ein heftiger Seitenhieb Sirius' zeigen mir,dass dies alles geschieht.Jetzt in diesem Moment.

Ich atme aus und versuche zu lächeln.

Ein weiterer Schmerz durchfährt mich.

Oft-ich weiß nicht wie oft -zu oft habe ich James Lily küssen gesehen,sie fröhlich durch die Luft wirbeln sehen doch nun war es anders.

Der Bund zwischen Ihnen war geschlossen.

Ich starre sie immernoch an während Peter und Sirius mich in James Richtung schubsen.Ich will ihm die Hand geben,murmel etwas doch er zieht mich in eine Umarmung."Danke,mein Freund!"

'Mein Freund'

Er ist mein Freund,er hat soviel für mich getan und ich -ich liebe seine Frau.

Ich stehe immernoch dort wo James mich umarmt hat.

"Komm Moony,Du bist dran!"

"Bitte was?"

"Du bist dran die Braut zu küssen.Traditionen müssen gewahrt werden!"

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

Dennoch gehe ich auf Lily zu,schau in ihre Augen.

Meine Knie werden weich,diese Augen,ihre weichen Gesichtszüge.Eine Haarsträhne fällt ihr ins Gesicht.

Ich bin versucht sie ihr wegzustreichen.

"A-a-alles Gute Lily." mehr als stottern bin ich nichtfähig zu tun.

Sie reckt sich und küsst mich.

Kurz,doch unvergesslich für mich.Sekundenbruchteile ihre süßen Lippen auf den meinen.

Ich öffne meine Augen .Sehe wie das frischgetraute Paar mit Sirius und Peter lachend den Raum verlassen.

Sie dreht sich zu mir um.

"Kommst Du Remus?"

Ich seufze ,nicke und lauf hinter ihnen her.

An der Tür blicke ich nocheinmal zurück und sehe Sie und mich dort stehen.Ich streiche ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht,fahre ihre Konturen nach und küsse sie.

Eine Hand berührt meine Schulter.

"Moony-komm wir wollen feiern."

"Ja-komm lass uns gehen."

Gemeinsam mit Sirius folgen wir den anderen.


	3. Chapter 3

Huhu,...so ein neues Chap. Diesmal Slash...meine erste.Ich würd mich über Reviews freuen und ich suche immernoch eine/n Betaleser/in für eine FF über die Rumtreiber /Snape/neue Charaktere ...die dann aber mit Zeitsprung in Harrys 6./7. Jahr spielt ...ohne Bezg auf Buch 6.

* * *

**Remus Gedanken- Der Kuss**

14 Jahre ist es her seit meine geliebte Lily ihr Leben lies.

14 Jahre Schmerz,nie wieder ihr Lächeln,ihre Augen zu sehen.

Gemordet nach dem Verrat des Freundes,unseres Freundes.

12 Jahre hat er Sirius genommen.

12 endlose Jahre in Azkaban.

Sirius,der Einzige,der mir hätte Kraft geben können.

Verloren gedacht gab ihn mir das Schicksal wieder.

Mir und Harry.Harry,der James so gleicht und dessen Augen mir immer wieder Lily's Wärme in Erinnerung rufen.

Leise lächelnd sitze ich hierund beobachte die Beiden.

Wie Vater und Sohn,Freunde-wie wir damals.

Diese Vertrautheit,Liebe---LIEBE!

Mein Magen verkrampft sich als Sirius Harry umarmt.Ihn herumwirbelt-sie ausgelassen toben-lachen.

Ich stehe auf und verlasse den Raum.

"Moony-wo willst Du hin?"

Ich höre Sirius' Stimme doch ich antworte nicht.Gehe weiter.

Ich merke wie sich eine Träne ihren Weg bahnt.

Meine Schritte werden schneller und schneller.

Leicht keuchend schliesse ich meine Tür und lehne mich dagegen.

Sollte dieses Gefühl wirklich wahr sein?

Nie gab es jemand anderen für mich ausser Lily.

Doch jetzt?

Mein Herz schlägt schneller wenn ich seine Stimmer höre.

Ich lächle,wenn ich ihn sehe,zitter wenn er mich berührt.

STOP-es ist Sirius.

Mein Freund!

Doch dieser stechende Schmerz wenn ich ihn mit anderen seh,ihn mit Harry seh.

Diese Angst ihn nicht wiederzusehen,wenn ich geh.

Ich steh am Fenster,sehe hinaus doch überall ist er.

-Er ist ein Mann,Moony-Moony!

Er nennt mich Moony.

Langsam träume ich mich in unsere Schulzeit zurück.

Wie wir unbeschwert über die Ländereien stromern,Streiche spielen,lachen,feiern.

"Moony?---REMUS!"

Ich schrecke zusammen,drehe mich um.

"SIRIUS!"

Er kommt auf mich zu.

"Ich wollte nach Dir sehen.Du bist schon Stunden hier oben."

Er schaut mich an.

Langsam hebt er seine Hand.

Ich spüre sie näher kommen.

Ich zucke zusammen als sie mich berührt.

Ganz sanft streicht er mir eine Träne vom Gesicht.

Ich schliesse meine Augen,leises Stöhnen entweicht meinen Lippen.

Höre seinen Atem näher kommen.

Ich sollte meine Augen öffnen,ihn wegstossen doch ich kann nicht-will nicht!

Leise,unsicher,weich berühren seine Lippen die meinen.

Seine Zunge erbittet vorsichtig Einlass.

Ich kann mich nicht wehren

Vielmehr verlangt es mir nach mehr.

Ich gebe nach,gebe mich hin.

Erst zögerlich,dann fordernder erwieder ich den Kuss.

Schlinge langsam meine Arme um ihn wie er seine um mich.

Verschmelzen.

Es schien unendlich und doch zu kurz als wir uns lösen.

Schauen uns in die Augen.

Seine Augen!

Nie ist mir aufgefallen wie schön sie sind.

Wieviel Liebe sie geben ,welch Verlangen sie ausstrahlen.

"Ich liebe Dich,Moony!"

Ich höre die Worte,sehe jedes Gefühl in seinem Antlitz doch ich kann nicht antworten.

Er wird nervös,zittert.

"-Entschuldige--"

Er dreht sich um ,will gehen.

Doch ich bin schneller,halte ihn fest,dreh ihn um,schau ihn an.

Meine Hand fährt durch seine Haare,über seine Wange.Mein Daumen streicht über seine Lippen.

Ein Kuss folgt,der sagt:

"Ich liebe Dich auch!"


End file.
